


In Between

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun never expect that someday either Siwon or Donghae will fall in love with him and happily ever after. But nor he expect that someday Siwon and Donghae will fall in love with each other and live  happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

At first, there was Kyuhyun and Donghae. Kyuhyun is 2 years younger than Donghae but they were only separated by one grade. Then there was Siwon who came late to their friendship. He was Donghae classmate. Then Donghae introduced him to Kyuhyun. It was an odd one. Siwon was-is- too princely, too rich to be in their clique, but somehow they clicked together.

At high school, Siwon and Donghae started date each other. Kyuhyun was clueless that his best friends were gay. Both of them seems to be surrounded by girls everyday as both were handsome and popular oppas at their school. In fact, not only Kyuhyun that was surprised when this happened. Most of their school mates were also surprised but they accepted this news anyway, majority of them.

Not like Siwon and Donghae care what other people would think about their relationship. The only person they care about this news was their third-wheel best friend, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was surprised, of course. And shocked.

Not shocked that his best friends are gay. He is also gay himself. The thing that made him more surprised was the fact that they were gay for each other.

And Kyuhyun has been in love with both boys since forever and he has been keeping this secret since..well, forever.

It was hard. Not to accept the relationship, but to face them everyday with smiles on his face. Pretend to be happy while all he can asked to himself was, 'Why were you two didn't love me like I love you?'

He survived those months and keep their friendship intact.

And now the three of them are going to college together. It was okay, Kyuhyun said to himself. He is happy to be with his two best friends. But when Donghae and Siwon announced to him that the three of them gonna be live together for college, Kyuhyun asked himself, 'Will he survive this as well?'

“Kyu, come on..”, Donghae called him from inside the car. Siwon besides him, also looking at Kyuhyun who still standing in front of the car.

“I'm coming,” He said, sighing to himself, hoping that this will be okay for the three of them.


	2. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short update.

Turns out it was okay. They had fun together. Siwon and Donghae always try to get Kyuhyun involved in their activities as much as they can. Although Kyuhyun being Kyuhyun mostly rejected their offer because he didn’t want to disturb his own best friends date.

Until that day happened.

One day when Kyuhyun went home earlier than expected because his class get cancelled, he heard something that changed his perspective of okay.

“Won, don’t you think it’s time for us to live separately from Kyuhyun?” Donghae asked Siwon. They were in a serious conversation that they didn’t hear the door opened by Kyuhyun just now.

Surprised, Kyuhyun freeze on his steps, still listening, “Why you said that?” Siwon asked back, “Did you feel that he disturbed us? He mostly rejected our offer, anyway….”  
Donghae didn’t answer for a while.

“I know that,” Donghae said, “That’s why I think we should move out. I think he feels uncomfortable living with us…and…please don’t be mad at me..I think he has a crush for both of us…”

Kyuhyun’s face turns into a pale white of sheet hearing that. He thought he keep his feelings well all these years. He heard Siwon sighs a bit, “Actually, I’ve been feeling it for a while too but I cannot find a right time to tell you. What do you think we should do? We should make him realize that we have no feeling to him.”

“Yeah,” Donghae added, “It might be best if we distanced ourselves from him a bit…maybe we’re getting too close…”

At this, Kyuhyun couldn’t bother to listen anymore. Silently, he opened the door and went out to cry freely by himself.


	3. New Beginning

Kyuhyun tried his best to be indifferent to both of his best friends after that event. He tried his hardest not to show anything that can make Siwon or Donghae knew their previous conversation. So, everything works as usual, as usual as it could be.

As expected, Donghae and Siwon start their plan. It’s so weird, thought Kyuhyun, to see how his friends start to farther themselves from Kyuhyun. They scoot away from Kyuhyun when they watch TV together in a couch. They already finished their breakfast together before Kyuhyun finished making his own breakfast. It’s funny because Kyuhyun was the one prepared all the eating tools for all three and they didn’t even wait for him. 

It works. Donghae’s plan works just fine because Kyuhyun’s feels more and more like the third wheels in this friendship. And it hurts so badly. Kyuhyun never making a move to both of them anyway, why should they do this to him? They were the one asked him to live together when he already planned to live alone. 

Of course, both of them still trying to be a nice friend. They still ask him to join their plan to watch movie together. But before they are asking him four-five times to make sure that Kyuhyun really didn’t want to join. Now, they were already making excused for Kyuhyun for not going.

How’s live changes, Kyuhyun bitterly thinks as he packed his laptop and books into his backpack. He is going to move-out today. He already browsing for a place to live since that day he overheard his friends’ conversation. Now that he finalized the payment and the method to move his goods, he is going to leave. 

Most of his belongings were already packed away yesterday when Donghae and Siwon weren’t at home. He didn’t want to them to find out. He just want to leave quietly without say anything. He wants to know their reaction, he wants to know if his friends will be sad and surprised. But, he scares to find out their reaction. He scares that they will feel nothing. They will just let him go like that.

Kyuhyun sighs and braze himself. Donghae and Siwon are still away, they were taking a quick shopping. 

Kyuhyun places his letter on the refrigerator door and put a magnet to hold it in the place. His tears starts to flow, it was the magnet he bought for Siwon when he had a trip with his family. Siwon loves collecting magnet, so he bought those for him. Siwon was so happy back then. 

Kyuhyun wipes away his tears. He looks at the board on the kitchen tiles, it was saying ‘Welcome to Donghae, Kyuhyun, and Siwon place.’ It was Donghae who wrote that of course. He said this place will be their home so they need to announce it.

Kyuhyun laughs at himself. His gaze move to the picture of them three in the wall. It was taken by Donghae’s Mom secretly when the three of them was fell asleep in the couch after an intense gaming session. Kyuhyun was seated between Donghae and Siwon. His head was in Siwon’s shoulder, and Donghae’s in Kyuhyun’s lap. It was a cute photo. It was a sweet memory.

But now he has to leave. 

They will talk, of course. They all still study at the same university. But Kyuhyun needs time to face them again. He needs courage to be with them again.

So, Kyuhyun opens the door of his previous home and doesn’t look back.


	4. Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae POV after Kyuhyun left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update so hopefully i can pick up my writing mood soon.

The house feels too quiet for Donghae likings. It’s not the same without Kyuhyun by his side, their side.

True, he and Siwon were trying to put a distance between them and Kyuhyun. And, yes, they were trying to make Kyuhyun realized that they have no feelings toward Kyuhyun more than friends.

What they were not realized is how much Kyuhyun affects their life.

They thought they were doing Kyuhyun a favor by did that. They thought they were doing themselves a favor by did that.

No more Kyuhyun laughs on his bad joke, no more Kyuhyun witty answers on his everyday questions, no more Kyuhyun whining when he wanted something from Donghae.

In the simplest sentence, Donghae realizes, he needs Kyuhyun as much as Kyuhyun needed him. Maybe more.

Kyuhyun is his first friend, his best friend, a piece of himself

How could he do this to his own best friend?

It’s too late, though. As Kyuhyun already left them, without any messages, without saying anything to them.

Maybe it’s how it should be. Kyuhyun deserves better friend than Donghae. And maybe, just maybe, Kyuhyun can find his own happiness without Donghae and Siwon by his side.

Selfishly, Donghae doesn’t want that to happen. He just needs Kyuhyun to come back here, with him, with Siwon, like before.

What’s wrong with Kyuhyun loves them anyway? He also loves Kyuhyun, not as a lovers but still its love. Maybe he can try to love Kyuhyun that way if it means the three of them together again.

Maybe he is already love Kyuhyun that why but he never realized.

It was perfect. Now it’s not.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon POV after Kyuhyun left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update.  
> Next chapter will be Kyuhyun POV.

_Dear Donghae and Siwon,_

_As you probably already (or soon will) realized, I moved out._

_I know that left when you two weren’t around is probably not the wisest decision I ever made. Call me coward, but I cannot face you two right now._

_You probably can predict the reason why I did this in the first place. May I send my congratulatory on your perfect guess?^^_

_Anyway, you two are my best friends and I cannot wish but the best for you two._

_Have a great life._

_Your friend,_

_Kyuhyun_

_PS: Before one of you rushing to find me or call me, please give me time to be alone. I’ll find you if I have the courage to do so._

* * *

Siwon sighs for the umpteenth time after rereading that letter again. He cannot believe that Kyuhyun is gone. Really gone. And that happened because of him and Donghae.

Did they really make Kyuhyun feel that bad? Isolated, alone, and hurt.

How much a fool were them? To think that their action won’t be get any major effect on their relationship?  And now he feels like he was in hell.

He looks at Donghae silently. His boyfriend is currently staring blankly at the wall. Donghae thought that Kyuhyun left without saying anything. Of course, Siwon knows it is not true; the letter in his hand is the proof of that. But somehow, he kept it to himself.

He is being selfish. He knows that.

Kyuhyun was, is Donghae’s best friend. Kyuhyun was Donghae’s friend even before him. And part of that is the reason why he kept the letter for himself.

He is jealous.

He knows that the friendship between Donghae and Kyuhyun is too deep to be ended like this, but his and Kyuhyun? He surely hopes so. He cannot bear the life without Kyuhyun in it.

It’s been a week and all he thought everyday is how to get Kyuhyun back to their life. And so is Donghae, it seems.

He doesn’t understand why he is jealous of his boyfriend on his relationship with Kyuhyun.

He needs to tell Donghae about the letter soon because he felt worse as the days went by. Siwon folds the letter again neatly when Donghae called him, “What is that paper in your hand, Won?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
